1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component built-in wiring board which can radiate heat generated at the electronic component thereof and a method for radiating the heat generated at the electronic component thereof. The electronic component built-in wiring board is configured such that the electronic component is embedded in an insulating member thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, with the development and downsizing of an electronic device, it is required to increase the arrangement density of circuit components and to develop the performances of the circuit components. In this point of view, a module with circuit components mounted thereon is required for coping with the high density arrangement and performance enhancement of the electronic components. In order to cope with the requirement for the module, as of now, a multilayered wiring board are intensely studied and researched.
In the multilayered wiring board, a plurality of wiring patterns are arranged so as to be parallel to one another, and a plurality of insulating layers are disposed between the adjacent wiring patterns, respectively so that electronic components such as semiconductor components are embedded into the corresponding insulating layer disposed between the corresponding adjacent wiring patterns. The electronic components are electrically connected with at least one of the wiring patterns. Then, some interlayer connectors (vias) are formed through the insulating layers along the thickness direction of the insulating layers and the wiring patterns are electrically connected with one another (refer to Reference 1).
In the electronic component built-in wiring board, however, the amount of heat of each of the electronic components, particularly, semiconductor components, which are embedded in the corresponding insulating layer, becomes large relatively. On the other hand, since each of the insulating layers is made of low thermal conductivity material such as resin, the heat generated at the electronic component cannot be radiated outside effectively. Therefore, the interior temperature of the wiring board is increased, thereby causing the destruction of the component mounting portion of the electronic component and damaging the connecting portions of the wiring boards. Moreover, the multilayered may emit smoke or catch fire with the increase of the temperature of the multilayered wiring board.
In this point of view, such an attempt is made to impart heat conduction for the insulating layers constituting the electronic component built in wiring board. However, it is very difficult to obtain an insulating material with heat conduction and if can, the insulating material costs, thereby costing the electronic component built-wiring board by itself.
As of now, therefore, the radiating method of capable of radiating the heat generated at the electronic component embedded in the corresponding insulating layer of the electronic component built-in wiring board is being developed and cannot be practically employed.
[Reference 1] JP-A 2003-197849